1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to providing multimedia content, and more specifically, to displaying multiple viewports related to a user's favorite channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many television systems allow a user to specify the user's favorite channels. For example, a user may depress a “favorite channel” button on a remote control or scroll over a “favorites” icon on a graphical user interface to result in a set-top box serially displaying one favorite channel after the next on a display. In other systems, a request by a user may result in a text-based list of favorite channels appearing on a display.